Cupidon Love
by miku13
Summary: Ne jamais laisser vos amis jouer au Cupidon. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ignorent que leurs amis respectifs complotent derrière leur dos pour les mettre en couple. DMHP


**Titre : Cupidon Love**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Les quelques membres de EXO appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : J'ai écris cet OS comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma très chère partenaire Sherlock. C'est une histoire qui rassemble quelques délires que nous avons eu et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons à la fin.**

 **Cupidon Love**

La jeune femme marchait le long des interminables couloirs, croisant quelques élèves qui la saluaient ou non. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle n'était pas appréciée par tout le monde et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait à ce jour, une mission bien plus importante à accomplir et pour ça, elle aurait besoin de leur aide. Même si elle savait que ça n'allait pas être simple d'en convaincre un en particulier mais elle savait comment le persuader d'accepter. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle sortit du château et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quiddich où elle savait qu'elle la trouverait à cet endroit comme tous les samedis matins. Elle s'avança vers les grandes tribunes et leva les yeux vers le ciel, un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était bien entrain de voler avec quelques autres joueurs des autres équipes. Elle braqua son regard vers les tribunes puis s'avança vers celles les plus bas et prit place à côté de la plus studieuse des Gryffindor.

-Salut Hermione, dit la jeune femme

Hermione releva ses yeux de son livre et sourit à la jeune femme, lui rendant son salut.

-C'est rare de te voir levée avant midi un samedi, répondit Hermione

-Oh j'ai un truc important à faire c'est tout.

Hermione la regarda suspicieuse, c'était jamais bon signe quand la jeune femme avait ce petit sourire en coin. Elle haussa les épaules puis reporta son attention à sa lecture.

-Théo avait l'air sur un petit nuage quand je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs tout à l'heure. Vous l'avez enfin fais ?

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine et se cacha derrière son livre, la jeune femme sourit un peu plus. Elle avait bien fais de faire des sous-entendus tout à fait innocents à Théodore Nott il y a peu. Les élèves volant dans le ciel dégagé de tout nuage piquèrent vers le sol, la jeune femme se leva et s'avança sur le terrain. Elle s'arrêta face à une autre femme, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Ravenclaw, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux faisant gonfler les joues de la plus jeune. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots.

-La mission commence aujourd'hui. Je m'occupe de rassembler tout le monde.

Elle se recula et fixa la plus jeune qui affichait un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres. Leur plan allait enfin pouvoir commencer après deux mois d'observations et de pêche aux informations. La plus jeune s'empressa d'aller prendre une douche et se changer dans les vestiaires. Depuis que la guerre était enfin finie, tout le monde profitait enfin de cette liberté de ne plus avoir peur, de ne plus se cacher. Ils pouvaient enfin tous vivre.

 **OoO**

Un petit groupe composé seulement de dernières années se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, ils étaient tous installés en cercle.

-Bon vous allez nous dire ce qu'on fait tous ici ? Et pourquoi Harry n'est pas là ? Demanda agacé Ron

Les sœurs jumelles Lynch se regardèrent, un sourire sournois pour l'une, un malicieux pour l'autre.

-Et bien pour répondre à tes questions, commença la plus âgée des jumelles. On est ici pour aider nos deux imbéciles d'amis et si Harry n'est pas là c'est parce qu'il est l'un des deux.

-De quoi tu parles Elladora ? Demanda Théodore

-C'est très simple, répliqua l'autre jumelle du nom de Morgane. On va jouer aux Cupidons.

Tous leurs amis les regardèrent incrédules. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Ils allaient jouer les Cupidons ?

-Une seconde ! Vous comptez mettre Harry en couple avec qui ?! Vociféra Ron

Elladora sourit un peu plus.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse très cher Ron. N'as-tu pas remarqué quelque chose dans cette salle ? Regarde mieux qui t'entourent.

Ron regarda chaque personne qui était en cercle et blêmit de plus en plus en comprenant enfin. Il se leva et pointa un doigt tremblant de rage vers Elladora.

-Je ne permettrai jamais ça ! La fouine n'approchera pas Harry !

Elladora se leva, épousseta ses collants et remis son short bien en place puis s'approcha du roux. Elle leva la tête, malgré qu'elle soit petite elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, elle planta son regard dans celui de Ron.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Ron, trancha-t-elle. La guerre est finie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et tout le monde a su grandir et devenir plus mature. Chacun a cessé les gamineries et les insultes. J'en ai plus que marre des gens qui ont encore des préjugés !

-Je n'accepterai jamais la fouine dans la famille !

Elladora devait utiliser sa dernière carte, celle qu'elle avait tant utilisé lors de la guerre, la ruse ou plutôt le chantage. Un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres et une lueur calculatrice illumina ses yeux verrons.

-Si tu te mets sur notre chemin et nous empêche de les rendre heureux, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à révéler le nom que tu gémis chaque nuit dans tes rêves.

Ron blêmit encore plus, elle n'allait pas oser faire ça ?! Mais en voyant le sourire de la jeune femme, il savait qu'il avait tort. Il avait eu la preuve plusieurs fois pendant la guerre qu'elle pouvait être impitoyable, aller jusqu'à révéler des choses vraiment très honteuses pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ron hocha sèchement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il les aiderait. Il se rassit et la toisa du regard.

-Tu aurais dû être à Slytherin sournoise comme tu es et non à Ravenclaw ! Pesta Ron

Elladora sourit puis reprit place à côté de Morgane qui soupira en voyant le comportement de sa sœur.

-J'aurai pu l'être mais j'ai interdis le Choixpeau de m'y envoyer car le vert ne me va pas du tout au teint.

Blaise éclata de rire et frappa dans la main de Elladora, il adorait le répondant de cette fille mais surtout voir la belette perdre à chaque fois ses moyens quand elle le provoquait.

-Bon commençons, dit Morgane pour arrêter les enfantillages de sa sœur. Nous avons décidé de les rapprocher pendant les vacances d'octobre. Chacun d'entre nous aura un rôle à jouer dans chaque étape. Bien sûr, il faudra être le plus discret possible et ne rien révéler aux concernés même après la mise en couple. Il faut qu'ils pensent que tout s'est passé naturellement.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'on les rapproche ? Demanda curieuse Hermione

-C'est très simple...

Les deux sœurs expliquèrent leur plan en désignant ce que chacun devait faire à chaque moment des rapprochements.

 **OoO**

Première étape : tout bien organiser et mettre à exécution le début du plan

Elladora se dirigea vers Blaise qui attendait près des grandes portes du château, elle sourit en le voyant draguer une cinquième année. Quel beau parleur ce mec, se dit-elle exaspérée. Elle se planta devant lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le jeune homme congédia la cinquième année après une promesse de la retrouver plus tard pour jouer à un jeu très passionnant puis se tourna vers Elladora.

-Bon tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit-elle. L'autre imbécile s'occupe de distraire Harry de son côté. On se retrouve après la sortie à Hogsmeade juste avant le repas.

-Compris Bella, répondit Blaise avec un sourire charmeur

-Range ton côté dragueur petit chiot. À tout à l'heure et évite de faire des bourdes comme la dernière fois sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ton service trois pièces.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui le fit déglutir, il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable d'exécuter ses paroles. Elle se détourna de lui et rejoignit leur groupe d'amis pour tout préparer.

-Bon prêt pour le plan Brownie&Meringue ? Dit Elladora en arrivant vers eux

-Ils sont vraiment pourris leur nom de code, répondit Ron

-Tss ! J'avais faim au moment où on a dû en choisir. Et puis que fais-tu encore là ? Tu n'as pas une mission ?

Elle le poussa d'un pied aux fesses qui fit protester le grand roux mais un regard de Hermione lui fit ravaler une réplique cinglante. Il partit tout en marmonnant que qu'il était toujours une victime.

-Bien, dit Morgane. Je vais aller voir Mère comme convenu et organiser avec elle notre voyage.

-Vous êtes sûres que l'on pourra réellement aller là-bas? Demanda Hermione

-Ne t'inquiète pas, notre famille a donné son accord et nous allons pouvoir exécuter notre plan à la perfection dans cet endroit, répondit Elladora un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

Hermione était encore légèrement sceptique mais faisait confiance aux jumelles, c'était grâce à elle que depuis trois mois elle était en couple avec Théodore donc il ne devrait avoir aucun problème pour leurs deux amis. Ils se séparèrent pour les préparatifs, Morgane se rendit au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu comme indiqué dans sa lettre à sa mère pour la retrouver, Hermione et Théodore se dirigèrent vers Les Trois Balais pour rejoindre Ron et Harry pour ne pas que le brun ait des soupçons. Quant à Elladora et Pansy, elles vérifièrent les alentours puis transplanèrent dans une ruelle à Diagon Alley, ils avaient besoin de personnes compétentes dans les farces pour une partie de leur plan.

En fin d'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle sur demande pour faire un point sur l'avancée de leur plan.

-Nous avons pu obtenir ce que nous voulions, dit Pansy

-Ils ont accepté ? Demanda Théodore

-Bien sûr, ils sont toujours partant pour ce genre de choses.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, une partie de leur plan allait pouvoir bien se dérouler.

-Mère m'a certifié que tout serait en place à notre arrivée, dit Morgane. Nous n'aurons donc aucun soucis de ce côté là.

-C'est parfait, répondit Hermione

Ils continuèrent de parler des jours à venir puis quittèrent la salle pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Maisons se mélangeaient toutes entre elles ce qui rendait encore plus euphorique le directeur. Théodore suivit Hermione jusqu'à la table des Gryffindor rejoindre Ron et Harry tandis que Pansy et Blaise rejoignirent le jeune Malfoy à celle des Slytherin qui avait un air renfrogné sur le visage. Elladora et Morgane se sourirent et se séparèrent, l'une allant à la table des Slytherin et l'autre à celle des Gryffindor. Morgane s'assit à côté de Draco et lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Le jeune homme avait appris à apprécier la jeune femme lors de leur sixième année, elle l'avait aidé à ne pas sombrer et à ne plus à avoir peur du destin que son père avait tout tracé pour lui. Elle avait su lui donner la force de se relever et de faire face dignement.

-Comment vas-tu Draco ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se servant

-Très bien et toi ? Tu as une mine fatiguée.

-Oh je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Ella. Mais je pense rattraper mon manque de sommeil demain puisque nous sommes dimanche.

Elle lui sourit et il vint remettre une mèche brune derrière son oreille lui rendant son sourire. Ils discutèrent sur leur dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances.

-Draco as-tu des projets pour les vacances ?

-Aucun, je reste au château.

-Oh c'est parfait, répondit Morgane. Nous avons décidé de passer les vacances dans notre maison de famille Ella et moi et nous aimerions tous vous inviter. Blaise et Pansy ont déjà accepté, je serai vraiment heureuse si tu venais aussi.

-Quelles personnes seront présentes en plus de nous ?

-Hum, fit mine de réfléchir Morgane. Ma sœur a dû sans aucun doute inviter les Gryffons mais la connaissant ils ont dû lui promettre de ne rien faire de compromettant s'ils viennent. Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas encore très bien avec eux sauf Hermione mais cela me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes aussi, ça comblera ta solitude. Il n'est pas bon de rester constamment seul et voir d'autres paysages te fera le plus grand bien.

Draco la regarda puis soupira et accepta sa demande, Morgane frappa joyeusement dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Du côté de Elladora il n'y avait pas eu trop de problème pour faire céder Harry, il lui avait suffit d'utiliser les bons arguments, menaces seraient plus juste de dire mais nous n'allons pas nous attarder dessus si le résultat était positif à la fin. Mais ce que tous ignorèrent à cet instant était qu'une personne avait entendu leurs paroles et avait décidé de s'incruster à leur voyage.

 **OoO**

La semaine de cours s'étaient écoulée avec une envie pressante pour certains d'être déjà en vacances. Ils avaient pris le Hogwarts Express, se répartissant dans deux compartiments pour avoir plus de confort. Ils n'avaient pas remarquer les heures s'écouler, trop pris dans leurs discussions. Arrivés à la gare de Londres, King's Cross, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit des transplanages et vinrent à la rencontre d'une femme brune élégante et au sourire doux.

-Bonjour, leur dit-elle aimablement

Les jeunes gens la saluèrent à leur tour.

-Je vous présente notre mère, Alcinda, dit Morgane

-Je suis heureuse d'enfin faire la rencontre des amis de mes filles.

-Le plaisir est partagé, répondit Hermione

Alcinda lui sourit, c'était toujours plaisant de parler avec des jeunes gens polis.

-Père n'est pas venu avec toi ? Demanda Elladora

-Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute malheureusement. Mais il sera là au souper.

Elle sortit de son sac un objet et le tendit à Morgane.

-Je vous ai créé un portoloin qui vous emmènera directement devant le manoir. J'ai quelques courses à faire à Londres mais je serai rentrée avant le souper.

Elle vint baiser la joue de chaque jeune adolescent puis les laissa. Ils furent tous surpris par ce geste sauf les deux jumelles.

-Notre mère a toujours des gestes affectifs envers nous et nos amis mais si cela vous gêne nous lui ferons part de cesser, dit Morgane

-Oh cela ne me dérange pas du tout qu'elle prenne soin de moi, répondit Blaise un sourire goguenard aux lèvres

-Tu n'es pas assez séduisant et bien trop jeune pour elle petit chiot, répliqua Elladora en riant

Blaise prit une mine offensée mais releva le défi de faire craquer leur mère ce que Elladora transforma en pari. Après ce petit échange, ils posèrent chacun un doigt sur le portoloin. Leur estomac se tordit et ils se sentirent tirés vers l'avant, les sensations n'étaient vraiment pas plaisantes. Arrivés à leur destination, Morgane rangea le livre dans son sac et respira l'air frais. Ça lui avait tant manqué.

-Est-ce vraiment...

-Oui Hermione, répondit Morgane. Ce manoir appartenait à notre ancêtre Vlad Basarab.

Ils furent tous impressionnés, alors il avait réellement existé. Ils se trouvaient à cet instant même en Transylvanie, devant le manoir de nul autre que Dracula. Les jumelles les guidèrent jusqu'aux grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent et un homme s'inclina devant eux.

-Sebastian va porter vos affaires à votre chambre, dit Morgane

Ils furent étonnés de voir un homme et non un elfe de maison à leur service.

-La famille de Sebastian est à notre service depuis plusieurs générations et nous n'avons jamais rompu cela, nous les apprécions beaucoup, répondit Elladora à leur mine interrogative. Très peu de famille de sang-pur dans la région ont des elfes de maison à leur service, c'est un autre mode de vie.

Sebastian prit leurs affaires s'inclinant une nouvelle fois et partit à l'étage. Les jumelles décidèrent de leur faire visiter le manoir. Elles leur montrèrent la grande bibliothèque qui ravit Hermione et Draco, une grande salle où était exposé tous les jeux sorciers existants à travers le monde, le grand salon bleu, les cuisines où deux femmes, l'une âgée et l'autre jeune s'inclinèrent avant que Morgane et Elladora viennent les enlacer chaleureusement. Expliquant aux autres que la vielle femme Sophia était leur gouvernante et la plus jeune sa petite fille Isabelle, elle aimait tellement cuisiner que leur mère l'avait engagé à leur service appréciant beaucoup ses plats divinement bons d'après ses dires. Les jumelles leur montrèrent le grand bureau de leur père où se trouvait leur grand arbre généalogique, ils purent contempler le portrait de Vlad Basarab. Quelques temps plus tard, Isabelle vint leur dire que le thé était servi dans le jardin Heaven. Morgane et Elladora les guidèrent donc au jardin où ils admirèrent la magnifique vue sur le chemin de graviers. Ils se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un nom crier au loin et se retournèrent. Une jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêta à leur niveau et attrapa le bras de Harry.

-J'ai cru ne pas pouvoir te rejoindre mon amour, dit-elle

-Que fais-tu ici ? Claqua la voix froide de Elladora

-Et bien votre mère m'a aimablement indiqué où vous étiez.

-Nous ne t'avons pas invité.

-Ce que je trouve très impolis de votre part, répliqua l'autre. Mais maintenant que je suis là, je vais pouvoir profiter des vacances avec mon amour Harry.

-Ginny, je-

Harry se stoppa de parler lorsqu'il vit un renard au pelage gris cendré clair leur faire face, ses yeux verrons, l'un bleu et l'autre marron, les fixèrent, les examinant. Et à la surprise de tous sauf des jumelles, il jappa joyeusement, elles sourirent et Elladora vint caresser son doux pelage.

-Je suis aussi très heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle joyeusement. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Il lui lécha la joue comme pour lui répondre la même chose. Harry fasciné s'approcha faisant lâcher prise à Ginny et tendit doucement sa main vers le museau du renard qui le renifla. Il jappa puis lui lécha les doigts, Harry rit et le caressa. Ginny n'appréciant pas d'être ignorée, s'approcha et vint retirer la main de Harry mais le renard leva la patte et l'abaissa sur sa main, grognant.

-Ah il m'a griffé, cria-t-elle. Harry recule, il est dangereux.

Le renard se releva sur ses deux pattes arrières et à l'étonnement général, enfin sauf pour les jumelles qui soupirèrent, le renard prit l'apparence d'un jeune enfant de huit ou neuf ans, les cheveux gris cendré et les yeux verrons, la peau légèrement doré. Ils portaient des habits d'ancienne époque qui le rendait adorable.

-Oh il est trop mignon, dit Ginny

Elle pinça l'une des joues du garçonnet qui grogna à ce toucher et lui montra ses dents pointus.

-Ôte tes mains sales de moi pouilleuse, dit-il froidement

Ginny recula, une grimace sur le visage. Elladora rit et vint enlacer le jeune garçon.

-J'ai oublié de préciser, il déteste les belettes femelles, dit-elle

Elle se tourna vers les autres et mit le garçonnet devant elle, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Je vous présente Kai, le renard que vous venez à l'instant de voir.

-C'est un animagus ? À son jeune âge ? Demande Hermione étonnée

-Non, il est un esprit de la forêt. Je l'ai recueilli lorsque j'étais petite, il était blessé donc je l'ai soigné et depuis il est resté à mes côtés tout comme les deux autres avec Morgane.

-Dont je me demande où ils se sont encore cachés, répliqua amusée Morgane

-Ils s'amusaient à la cascade, répondit Kai

Il tourna la tête et sourit leur indiquant qu'ils arrivaient puis il fixa intensément Draco, la tête penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés. Il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un mais ses réflexions s'interrompirent quand une panthère portant un petit animal blanc sur le dos firent leur apparition. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Morgane et elle vint les caresser. Ron les examina et éclata de rire.

-Oh Malfoy tu as enfin trouvé un membre de ta famille. La parfaite famille des fouines enfin réunie.

La fouine en question releva la tête et se jeta sur Ron se transformant en un jeune garçon blond à la peau pâle et aux yeux bleus du même âge que Kai, vint frapper fortement le tibia du jeune roux le faisant tomber et posa son pied sur son torse, il le regardait d'un air hautain.

-Que viens-tu de dire ? Dit-il froidement. Ose encore dire que je suis une fouine et tu n'auras aucun descendant.

Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon blond en voyant la mine horrifiée se peindre sur le visage de Ron. Morgane vint soulever le garçonnet pour que Ron puisse se relever.

-Excuse le, il est très susceptible. Pour précision il est une hermine et non une fouine, il hait les personnes qui confondent.

-Bravo mon frère, tu as réussi à faire peur au grand épouvantail, dit une voix douce

Ils se tournèrent tous vers un troisième petit garçon aux cheveux ébènes et aux grands cernes sous les yeux sombres lui donnant l'air d'un bébé panda et la peau doré. Il sautillait sur place et applaudissait le spectacle.

-Bien, je vous présente donc Sehun et Tao, esprits de la forêt tout comme Kai ou si vous préférez l'hermine et la panthère vues il y a quelques instants.

-C'est merveilleux, dit Hermione les yeux brillants

Blaise regarda plus attentivement Sehun puis s'approcha de lui pour le voir de plus près et recula surpris de sa conclusion. Il sourit malicieusement et vint faire face à son ami.

-Nous venons de faire une grande découverte mon ami.

-Que viens-tu encore d'inventer ?

-Mon cher ami Draco, tu as un mini sosie ! Répondit Blaise fier de lui

-Ah c'est pour cela qu'il me paraissait familier ! S'extasia Kai

Il attrapa la main de Sehun et le tira vers le jeune blond, il les mit côte à côte et sourit en constatant leur forte ressemblance. Pansy fut surprise mais en voyant que les deux blonds affichèrent la même expression dédaigneuse, un rire sortit d'entre ses fines lèvres.

-Exactement pareil, dit-elle

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Morgane materne Draco quelques fois, conclut Hermione en souriant

-Et si nous allions enfin prendre le thé ? Demanda Elladora

Ils acquiescèrent tous, Ginny ne lâchant pas le bras de Harry mais les jumelles se firent une promesse muette de lui faire payer son impolitesse intrusion. La rousse venait de modifier leur plan avec sa soudaine venue non désirée. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une grande table et Morgane servit une tasse de thé à chacun d'un coup de baguette. Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi dans le jardin Heaven parlant de divers sujets, riant aux remarques vicieuses de Blaise ou à la gêne de Hermione. Certaines fois l'ambiance devenait électrique par la faute de Ginny et ses remarques désobligeantes sur telle ou telle chose et ses avances trop persistantes envers Harry. Une dispute fut évitée par l'arrivée d'un homme élégant, ses cheveux noirs relevés en une queue de cheval. Les trois garçonnets sautèrent de leur chaise pour venir se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qui eut un rire délicat en les réceptionnant.

-Vous nous aviez caché que vous aviez un frère, dit Théodore

-Nous n'en avons pas, répondit Morgane. Cet homme est notre père, Caïus.

Les jumelles rirent en voyant leur air abasourdi, il fallait dire que leur père faisait très jeune pour son âge tout comme leur mère. Elles se levèrent et vinrent le saluer mais à la surprise de tous les invités, ils avaient une manière bien à eux de se saluer. Morgane leva la première sa baguette et lorsque que les trois garçonnets s'éloignèrent après un regard d'elle, elle lança son premier sort contre son père qui le contra mais Elladora en avait profité pour lancer un sort elle aussi. Malheureusement il fut aussi contré et leur père rit devant leur mine défaitiste.

-Adieu mes précieuses friandises, se plaint Elladora

-N'aie aucune inquiétude ma fille, je les savourerai, répondit Caïus

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans le regard de Morgane à la réponse de son père, elle ferait tout pour ne pas perdre son précieux chocolat.

-Que dira Mère lorsqu'elle apprendra que vous ne suivez pas les directives du médicomage, dit-elle

Son père blêmit et tapa légèrement du pied.

-Ah vous avez gagné petits monstres, vous pouvez tout garder mais je me vengerai.

-Nous n'en doutons point.

Après cet étrange échange, les jeunes femmes s'avancèrent vers la table où les autres jeunes les regardaient encore abasourdis ou cachant leur fou rire.

-Je suis très honoré d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer les personnes qui apprécient mes filles à leur juste valeur, dit Caïus. Je suis réellement impressionné, il n'est pas simple de les comprendre.

-Père ! S'offusquèrent-elles

Le père sourit légèrement puis prit congé indiquant qu'il les verrait au souper. Les jumelles durent leur expliquer que leur salutation quelque peu étrange était simplement un jeu entre eux.

 **OoO**

Deuxième étape : la soirée d'Halloween

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils séjournaient au manoir de la famille Lynch mais pour l'un d'entre eux ce n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Il ne pouvait pas être seul ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, Ginny le suivait partout, ne le lâchant pas une seule fois. Il en avait plus que marre de devoir courir pour lui échapper et ne pas pouvoir profiter pleinement des vacances. Il avait été très reconnaissant envers les jumelles d'avoir tenté de la faire partir mais leurs parents avaient argumenté que c'était impolis de renvoyer une amie chez elle alors qu'elle avait été invitée. Quelle bonne plaisanterie quand on savait que Ginny s'était invitée toute seule. Il soupira lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler au loin. Merlin, il voulait seulement un peu d'espace, ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ça ?! Il allait tourner dans un couloir mais fut tirer derrière une grande tapisserie par une petite main pâle. Harry observa la pièce, c'était un petit salon richement décoré.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il

-Dans notre endroit secret à mes frères et moi, répondit le garçonnet. Elle ne te trouvera pas ici.

-Merci Sehun.

Sehun lui sourit et l'invita à venir s'asseoir ce que fit avec plaisir Harry.

-Nous avons été si heureux d'enfin faire ta connaissance, dit Sehun. Nous avons appris beaucoup de choses sur toi mais nous étions impatients de pouvoir te voir.

-Oh je vois...

Harry fut quelque peu déçu. Alors dans cette région aussi on connaissait son nom ? Son statut qu'il détestait tant ? Sehun en voyant sa déception, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux puis posa ses deux petites mains sur les joues de Harry.

-Nous nous intéressons pas à tout ce que les journaux racontent sur toi. Nous voulions rencontrer Harry, l'ami généreux et souriant de Elladora et Morgane. Elles nous parlent très souvent de vous tous dans leurs lettres. Nous étions curieux de tous vous rencontrer mais nous voulions surtout te remercier car tu as été l'un des premiers à leur faire confiance et à les accepter. Et puis maintenant tu es parfaitement heureux avec la personne qui veille sur toi.

-Comment...

-Oh nous sommes très observateurs. Nous garderons ton petit secret.

Harry lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui fit rire Sehun.

-Et si nous allions jouer un mauvais tour à la vipère ? Demanda malicieusement Sehun. Elle est vraiment très insupportable.

-Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je suis un être unique, répliqua Sehun avec une moue hautaine

Harry rit et vint lui chatouiller les côtes ce qui fit éclater de rire le garçonnet. Peu de temps après ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce pour exécuter leur plan machiavélique. Sehun se rendit aux cuisines et déroba un muffin aux couleurs d'Halloween. Il revint ensuite vers Harry, retenant son fou rire. Ils marchèrent tous deux dans les couloirs comme si de rien était et finirent par tomber sur la jeune rousse qui fut très heureuse d'enfin trouver son grand amour.

-Harry ! Je t'ai cherché partout, dit-elle. Où étais-tu ?

-Dans la grande bibliothèque.

-Oh je ne t'ai pas vu pourtant.

-Tu as dû me rater de peu.

-Oui tu as certainement raison.

Elle lui attrapa le bras, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

-Allons nous promener dans les jardins. Il fait un temps splendide.

Sehun voyant le dilemme de Harry fit face à la rousse et lui tendit le muffin, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

-Je veux m'excuser pour la dernière fois, dit-il d'un air penaud. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça.

En effet Sehun avait malencontreusement fait tomber le verre de Harry sur le pull de Ginny qui avait pesté contre ce sale gosse et sa maladresse. Ginny regarda méfiante l'enfant.

-Accepte ses excuses, lui dit Harry. Il ne l'a pas fais exprès hier et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Ginny à cette phrase s'empressa de prendre le muffin et d'en manger un bout signifiant ainsi qu'elle acceptait les excuses du plus jeune. À ce moment-là, un sourire très Slytherin se dessina sur les lèvres de Sehun. Jamais, au grand jamais on ne manquait de respect à un esprit de la forêt. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque les changements commencèrent à se faire.

-Tu as décidé de prendre part à la fête du côté monstres Weaslette, retentit une voix traînante

Ils remarquèrent tous trois que Draco se tenait derrière Sehun et avait une moue dégoûtée en constatant le nouvel aspect de la jeune rousse.

-Qu'insinues-tu encore sale fouine ? Trancha-t-elle d'une voix froide

-Je n'insinue rien, je constate. Nous pouvons enfin voir l'horreur que tu es.

-Je suis bien plus belle que toi !

-J'en doute fortement.

-Oh tu as décidé de te déguiser Ginevra ? Demanda une voix douce

Morgane et Elladora arrivaient vers eux, toutes deux vêtues de robe d'époque victorienne.

-Et bien je dois avouer que tu es mieux comme ça, dit Elladora en éclatant de rire

-De quoi parlez-vous bon sang ?!

Morgane fit apparaître un miroir et Ginny vit avec horreur ses cheveux maintenant de couleur vert et des pustules sur son visage. Elle hurla et partit en courant. Après son départ, ils ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur fou rire plus longtemps.

-Beau travail Sehun, dit Elladora en frappant dans sa main levée

-Comment as-tu fais cela ? Demanda Draco. Tu t'es servis d'un sort ?

-Non, lui répondit Morgane. Notre père leur a bridé leur pouvoir car ils ne les contrôlent pas bien. Ce petit est juste un génie dans le domaine des potions et s'amuse à faire des expériences.

-Je vois. Et bien je crois que c'était une réussite pour celle-ci.

-Non, répondit Sehun avec une petite moue. Faut que je l'améliore, le bec du canard n'est pas apparu.

Ils imaginèrent ce que cela aurait donné avec un bec de canard et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Au fait pourquoi êtes-vous habillées comme ça ? Demanda Harry après s'être calmée

-Et bien c'est la tenue réglementaire lorsque la famille est au complet comme aujourd'hui. Ce soir, comme chaque année à cette date, nos parents reçoivent toute la famille au village pour célébrer les morts, répondit Morgane

-Oh je comprends mieux.

-Enfin bref, nous te cherchions Harry. Nous avons prévu une surprise pour toi, dit Elladora

-Une surprise pour moi ?

-Oui, dit Morgane puis elle se tourna vers le garçonnet. Sehun il ne manque plus que toi.

Le petit garçon ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta se transformant en hermine pour se rendre plus vite au point de rendez-vous. Elles guidèrent ensuite Harry vers les grands jardins laissant Draco rejoindre les autres dans le grand salon. Elles entrèrent dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent devant une pierre tombale où un cercle de couleur bleu était tracé tout autour.

-Harry, nous savons que ce jour est très douloureux pour toi. Nous avons donc décidé de t'offrir un présent spécial, dit Morgane

-Place toi au milieu du cercle face à la pierre.

Harry s'exécuta appréhendant ce qui allait se passer.

-Profite de ce moment précieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes le laissèrent et avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer une phrase, il vit les trois jeunes garçons faire couler trois gouttes de leur sang sur la pierre tombale, réciter une incantation. Ils lui sourirent et quittèrent le lieu silencieusement. Une lumière blanche sortit de la pierre et deux formes se dessinèrent, prenant forme de deux personnes peu à peu. Harry ne put retenir ses larmes de glisser sur ses joues. C'était un magnifique présent de leur part, pouvoir parler aux esprits de ses parents.

Le soir venu, ils dégustèrent un délicieux repas, goûtant les spécialités de la région. Harry avait remercié chaleureusement les jeunes femmes, les traces de ses larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Elles lui avaient répondu que c'était normal d'offrir un présent de cette signification à un ami si précieux. Hermione avait réussi à contenir la fureur de Ginny qui voulait se venger de ce sale gosse qui avait osé la défigurer. Depuis, elle ne quittait plus Harry et en profiter pour lui chuchoter des allusions à l'oreille, lui caresser la cuisse ou le bras et son comportement agacé fortement le jeune homme mais pas seulement lui. Une aura noire entourait une autre personne assise autour de la table. Quand le repas prit fin, Harry se leva, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ginny voulut le suivre mais Hermione lui fit bien comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Les jumelles leur indiquèrent de se retrouver tous dans le petit salon dans une demie-heure pour expliquer la suite de la soirée. Ils se séparèrent par petits groupes pour profiter du calme et digérer.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry marchait admirant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Il soupira et se passa une main las dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Comment allait-il faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute à la rousse qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de sentiments pour elle ? Elle était vraiment têtue et ne voulait pas l'écouter, persistant sur le fait que les sentiments viendront et qu'ils étaient fais pour être ensemble. Il s'arrêta en entendant un petit rire et baissa les yeux, Kai sautait d'une fenêtre, tenant dans ses bras des petits gâteaux et riant aux éclats. Il passa devant Harry et mit l'un de ses index sur ses lèvres ne perdant pas son sourire. Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit, le plus jeune se dirigea en courant vers la forêt. Peu après, il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui, Isabelle était essoufflée et pestait contre les petits garnements bien trop gourmands. Elle s'arrêta devant Harry et s'inclina.

-Jeune Monsieur, avez-vous vu l'un des trois garçons passer devant vous ?

-Non aucun, répondit Harry gardant secret comme convenu le passage du garçonnet

-Je vois. Merci Jeune Monsieur.

Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis repris sa course, criant qu'elle le retrouverait où qu'il soit. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry. Il reprit sa marche et s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre puis ferma les yeux. Une odeur bien reconnaissable pour lui flotta légèrement dans l'air, il garda les yeux fermés mais se détendit un peu plus.

-Tu avais peur que je me perdes ? Demanda Harry

-Non même si je dois admettre que ton sens d'orientation est vraiment médiocre.

-J'aime découvrir des nouveaux lieux c'est tout.

-Dis simplement que tu as bien trop souvent la tête ailleurs. Je vais finir par te tenir en laisse pour ne plus que tu te perdes.

-Est-ce une proposition ?

-Hum~ Peut-être.

Harry sourit et tourna la tête vers la personne se trouvant assise à côté de lui, il approcha son visage mais l'autre personne se leva et lui fit un petit sourire faussement innocent. Harry pesta et se leva à son tour.

-Dépêchons de retrouver les autres, les filles ont prévu quelque chose.

-Je me vengerai, dit Harry

-Je sais et j'attends ça avec impatience.

Ils se sourirent et retournèrent tous deux au petit salon.

-Bien nous allons donc commencer le jeu, dit Elladora. Les règles sont simples, vous devez trouver cinq objets par équipe et la première à tout trouver a gagné. Les équipes sont composées de deux personnes, aucun sort n'est autorisé sauf _Lumos_. Nous avons décidé que le hasard choisirait la formation de chaque équipe pour pimenter un peu plus le jeu. Donc nous n'accepterons aucun caprice pour changer de partenaire.

-Qu'est-ce que gagne l'équipe ayant trouvé tous les objets ? Demanda Blaise

-Nous l'annonceront à la fin car nous-même ne le savons pas, répondit Morgane

-Comment ça vous ne le savez pas ? Rétorqua surprise Pansy

-Et bien, la récompense a été choisie par Tao, Kai et Sehun.

-Bon maintenant place au jeu. Vous viendrez piocher une petite perle dans ce chapeau et la personne ayant la même couleur que la vôtre sera votre partenaire.

Elladora tendit un chapeau devant elle et ils vinrent chacun leur tour piocher une petite perle. Hermione se retrouva avec Pansy, Théodore avec Ginny, Blaise avec Ron et enfin Draco avec Harry.

-Je veux que vous changiez tout de suite ! Pesta Ginny. Cette sale fouine va s'en prendre à mon Harry.

Un petit tic nerveux souleva légèrement la lèvre supérieure de Elladora, elle allait commettre un meurtre ce soir. Morgane posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer puis s'avança vers Ginny, tout sourire disparu et une lueur glaciale dans son regard bleu.

-Dois-je te rappeler les paroles que ma sœur a prononcé plus tôt ? Aucun changement n'est toléré !

-Mais il va tuer Harry ! Je veux que ce sale Death Eater parte !

-Écoute moi bien Ginevra Weasley car je ne me répéterai pas. Tu es venue dans notre demeure sans aucune invitation. Tu nous bassines les oreilles comme une vraie harpie avec ton amour pour Harry toute la journée. Tu refuses chaque activité que nous proposons. Jusque là je laissais passer mais je ne tolère pas qu'on insulte mes amis ! Encore un caprice de ta part et je n'hésiterai pas à te donner comme cobaye à Sehun pour ses potions expérimentales.

Tous furent choqués sauf une personne de voir la calme et toujours souriante Morgane avoir une lueur si froide dans le regard et prononcer ce genre de paroles. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre, Elladora frappa joyeusement dans ses mains tout en félicitant sa sœur.

-Ah je suis tellement fière de toi petite sœur. Bon dommage que tu n'es pas utilisée ton sort spécial assez vicieux. Oh c'est tellement excitant les joutes verbales mais c'est encore mieux avec des sorts échangés !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ella, tu verras du sang versé très bientôt, répondit Morgane en souriant

Les membres de cette famille n'étaient vraiment pas normaux...

-Euh les filles vous êtres vraiment flippantes des fois, dit Pansy

-Nous sommes tout à fait normales, répondit Elladora. Bref reprenons les explications...Ah oui, alors les équipes restent comme elles sont. Chaque équipe a des objets différents à trouver.

Elle donna une petite pierre par équipe puis reprit ses explications.

-La pierre s'illuminera lorsque vous serez prêts d'un objet qui lui aussi brillera de la même lueur que la pierre. Sur ce, que les meilleurs gagnent et faites attentions que les monstres ne vous dévorent pas.

-Quoi ?! Il y a des monstres ? Cria Ron

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres des jumelles et elles quittèrent la pièce sans donner aucune réponse.

-Bon et bien allons-y ! dit Blaise

Blaise entraîna Ron, enfin le traîna hors de la pièce serait plus juste de dire, les autres équipes les suivant. Ils se séparèrent par duo devant la porte du petit salon et commencèrent donc leur expédition dans la grande demeure lugubre de la famille Lynch.

-Tu crois que ça marchera ? Demanda Elladora

-Bien sûr ! Tu l'as dis toi-même ils ne pourront pas rester éternellement cachés. Il est enfin temps de tout révéler !

-Ah nos enfants grandissent tellement vite.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Nous avons des peurs à provoquer !

Deux rires dans l'ombre retentirent avant qu'ils ne disparaissent peu à peu, emportés par le silence.

Draco marchait le long d'un couloir dépourvu de toute lumière, il suivait Harry qui éclairait leur pas avec un _Lumos_. Le jeune blond soupira, il aurait préféré passer la soirée devant un bon feu avec un livre et non faire ce jeu stupide. Un grand 'bam' se fit entendre, Draco tourna la tête et vit Harry les fesses sur le sol, se frottant le front et pestant contre les maudites portes. Le jeune brun tâtonnait le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco. Il s'avança à pas silencieux vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry sursauta et poussa un cri très peu viril.

-Et bien Potter, on a peur ?

-Pas du tout Malfoy !

Harry finit par trouver ses lunettes et se releva, sans attendre le blond il continua à parcourir le long couloir. Un rire à glacer le sang retentit et une ombre apparut devant eux, elle se précipita sur Harry qui par réflexe lança un sort qui se répercuta contre le mur pour revenir vers lui. Heureusement Draco eut le bon réflexe de lancer un _Protego_ avant que le sort n'atteigne le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ''aucun sort n'est autorisé à part Lumos'' Potter ?

-C'était un simple réflexe.

-Tu es vraiment stupide Potter !

-La ferme Malfoy !

Harry sentit un souffle froid dans sa nuque, il sursauta et sans s'en rendre compte se colla à Draco.

-Suis-je ton bouclier Potter ?

Harry se décolla du blond et allait répliquer mais fut tirer en arrière par une forme noire. Harry se débattit mais impossible pour lui de se défaire de la prise.

- _Lumos Maxima_ ! Retentit la voix de Draco, plantant le bout de sa baguette vers le brun

Le brun fut relâché et l'ombre disparue. Harry se releva, ses jambes fléchirent mais Draco le rattrapa et soupira.

-Tu as réussi à détruire le Lord Noir mais tu es incapable de faire fuir ce genre de créature.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

-Une ombre, ce genre de créatures est inoffensif mais elles peuvent être très vicieuses lorsqu'elles trouvent une aura magique à leur goût. Bon dépêchons-nous de trouver ces stupides objets.

Draco relâcha Harry et reprit la marche s'arrêtant lorsqu'il remarqua que Harry ne le suivait pas. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et vint attraper la main du brun pour le tirer. Ils parcourent divers couloirs et pièces, Harry ne lâchant à aucun moment la main de Draco.

Au bout de deux heures, ils retournèrent au petit salon, complètement épuisés, ils avaient trouvé les cinq objets et s'étaient dépêchés de retourner au point de rendez-vous. Quand ils franchirent les portes, ils trouvèrent assis entrain de boire le thé, les deux jumelles ainsi que Hermione et Pansy. Ils allèrent prendre place eux aussi sur l'un des sofas et Morgane leur servit une tasse de thé, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors votre chasse s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle

-On s'est fais poursuivre par une ombre, répondit Harry. Elle était vraiment tenace.

Morgane rit à sa phrase.

-Elle ne vous aurez rien fais, elle est inoffensive.

-Elle a voulu m'emmener je ne sais où !

-Sans doute à la salle de tortures, dit Elladora

Un air horrifié se peint sur le visage de Harry ce qui fit rire les jumelles ainsi que Hermione et Pansy.

-Ah que tu es naïf Harry. Elle t'aurait juste emmené à Tao, il a un contrôle total sur elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois laissant entrer Blaise hilare suivit de Ron recouvert d'une substance rose et des paillettes.

-Les filles je vous aime, clama Blaise riant toujours

Les jumelles comprirent qu'ils étaient tombés sur les pièges de Kai. Suivit de leur entrée, arriva Théodore, une mine blasée et fatiguée sur le visage, il se laissa tomber sur un sofa à côté de Hermione. Ginny entra comme une furie dans la pièce et en voyant Harry se précipita vers lui.

-C'est horrible Harry ! Je me suis faite attaquée par une armure !

-Oh Weasley épargne moi encore tes jérémiades.

-La ferme Nott ! Tu m'as laissé emprisonné dans l'armure.

-J'aurai bien voulu que tu y restes. Tu es vraiment insupportable !

-Pardon ?! Je vais te-

-Stop Ginny ! Claqua la voix de Harry. L'armure devait sans doute être ensorcelée pour faire peur aux personnes passant devant elle. Arrête de chercher les conflits avec les Slytherin, ils sont nos amis.

Il repoussa doucement la jeune fille puis se leva.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Il arrêta Ginny avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement pour se relever aussi.

-Ne me suis pas Ginny.

Il souhaita une bonne nuit aux autres puis quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Les autres suivirent le mouvement, étant eux aussi fatigués. Mais l'une des personnes échafauda un nouveau plan pour le faire tomber dans ses bras.

 **OoO**

Troisième étape : l'heure des révélations

Harry sentit une main secouer doucement son épaule, il ouvrit les paupières avec beaucoup de mal, il avait terriblement sommeil. Qui pouvait bien le déranger en plein milieu de la nuit ? Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il rencontra un regard bleuté. Il se releva pour adopter une position assise dans le lit tout en fixant le jeune blond qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Harry fut quelque peu surpris par la question.

-Pourquoi moi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire

-Elladora et Morgane sont aux festivités de leur famille qui durera jusqu'à l'aube.

-Et les deux autres ?

-Ils les ont suivi. Je m'ennuie toujours alors je suis resté mais je n'arrive pas à dormir seul.

-Je vois. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi.

-Tu es mon ami non ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, j'attendrai leur retour. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Le jeune blond lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à partir mais Harry le retint et l'invita à venir s'allonger dans le lit. Le jeune blond vint se blottir confortablement sous les couvertures et Harry sourit en le voyant se rouler en boule.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Sehun.

Les rayons de soleil illuminèrent la grande demeure, réveillant peu à peu les habitants. Les jumelles sortirent de leur chambre, ayant changé de robe, elles étaient rentrées il y a peu. Les festivités au village avait duré plus longtemps que prévu mais c'était si bon de revoir la famille au complet. Morgane demanda à Isabelle de servir le petit-déjeuner dans le jardin puisque le temps était bon. Elles prirent place chacune sur une chaise rejointes peu après par Hermione et Théodore.

-Avez-vous bien dormi ? Demanda Morgane

-Oui merveilleuse bien, répondit Hermione

-Oh je n'en doute pas, dit Elladora avec un petit clin d'œil

Hermione rougit ce qui fit légèrement rire Elladora. Ah que c'était amusant d'embarrasser ses amis. Pansy, Blaise et Ron les rejoignirent peu de temps après et participèrent à leur conversation. Ginny tirant un Harry encore ensommeillé prirent place autour de la table. Ils n'attendaient pas la venue de Draco dans l'immédiat, sachant qu'il était une vraie marmotte quand il n'avait aucune obligation à se lever tôt. Ils dégustèrent donc leur petit-déjeuner tout en parlant de la soirée de la veille. Finalement Draco arriva à son tour et prit place à la droite de Harry, il prit une tasse de café bien noir pour effacer les derniers traits de sommeil. Un rire d'enfant se fit entendre, ils tournèrent la tête et virent Sehun courir vers eux, riant aux éclats et regardant fréquemment derrière son épaule. Il s'arrêta essoufflé derrière Harry et Draco.

-Qu'as-tu encore fais ? Demanda Morgane

-J'ai réveillé Tao, répondit-il entre deux petits gloussements

Il essaya de se calmer pour reprendre son souffle dû à sa course, Harry lui tendit son verre pour qu'il s'hydrate un peu. Sehun lui fit un sourire pour le remercier et but quelques gorgées puis lui rendit le verre à moitié plein. Sehun perdit d'un coup son sourire et sa respiration se fit sifflante, il porta une main à sa gorge, elle lui brûlait, les larmes aux yeux, il s'échoua sur les genoux. Draco s'accroupit à son niveau et essaya de calmer les spasmes que subissait le corps de Sehun. Il voyait toute sa douleur peinte sur son visage bien plus pâle qu'à l'habituel. Avant qu'une autre personne ne puisse réagir, un hurlement de rage brisa le silence pesant. Un renard au pelage gris cendré sauta sur la table les faisant sursauter et grogna en direction de Draco. Les tremblements de Sehun s'intensifièrent et il hurla de douleur, le renard reprit sa forme humaine et gémit de douleur lui aussi.

-KAI ! Cria Elladora

Elle rattrapa le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne tombe de la table. Morgane vint se mettre près de Sehun et prit sa température puis son pouls.

-Non..., murmura-t-elle en blêmissant

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Draco soutenant toujours Sehun dans ses bras

Sans lui répondre elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry que lui as-tu donné ?

-D-Du jus de citrouille.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, c'est la boisson qu'il y avait dans mon verre.

Morgane se releva et attrapa le verre, elle lança un sort pour révéler s'il y avait autre chose en plus du jus de citrouille. Au visage se faisant bien plus pâle de sa sœur, Elladora et Kai comprirent immédiatement qu'il y avait plus que du jus de citrouille dans le verre. Kai réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune femme et se précipita sur Sehun repoussant Draco loin du jeune garçon.

-Reste éveillé Sehun ! Il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouverts !

-J-Je...voul...voulais...

-Chut, garde tes forces. Nous allons te guérir, tu m'entends. Tu dois tenir notre promesse.

Sehun fit un faible sourire et ses yeux se fermèrent.

-NON !

Kai secoua le corps de Sehun pour le réveiller mais rien y faisait, le jeune blond n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Morgane s'empressa de faire boire une potion à Sehun pour le maintenir dans un semi-coma le temps qu'il trouve la solution pour le sauver.

-Harry, est-ce toi qui as remplis ton verre ? Demanda Morgane

-Non mais-

-Je vais la tuer ! Hurla Elladora

Elladora sortit sa baguette et visa une des personnes autour de la table, elle avait une lueur folle dans le regard. Elle ressemblait à cet instant à cette folle de Bellatrix mais avec une aura de haine autour d'elle et non d'amusement sadique.

-Non Elladora ! Cria Morgane

Elle voulut s'interposer mais fut projetée par un sort, Harry eut le bon réflexe d'amortir sa chute avec son corps. Blaise se trouvant près de Elladora vint l'encercler de ses bras pour la retenir de commettre l'irréparable. Malheureusement la jeune femme se débattait avec force et c'était difficile pour lui de la tenir, Théodore vint l'aider. Dans tout ce tumulte, l'une des personnes s'élança sur la cause de tout cet incident et l'empoigna par la gorge puis la souleva. Hermione, Ron et Pansy levèrent leur baguette vers le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés qui tenait par la gorge Ginny. Bon sang comment ce petit garçonnet se nommant Kai avait-il fais pour devenir un beau jeune homme de leur âge ?! Les jumelles avaient oublié de leur mentionner que les esprits de la forêt pouvaient vieillir ou rajeunir à leur guise.

-Qu'as-tu fais stupide humaine ?! Claqua sa voix froide

Il resserra sa prise autour de son cou fin coupant un peu plus sa respiration. Ron et Hermione se préparèrent à lui lancer un sort pour la lâcher.

-Non ! Dit Morgane. Ne lancez aucun sort, si vous le faites Sehun risque d'avoir plus de dommages.

-Je ne vais pas laisser ce taré s'en prendre à ma sœur !

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Hermione à Morgane

-Sehun et Kai sont âme-sœur, ils ressentent la douleur de l'autre quand l'un des deux souffre. Il ne faut pas affaiblir plus Sehun.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! Pesta Pansy

-Sehun est allergique à certaines plantes donc ne peut pas boire certaines potions sinon ça pourrait le tuer si on ne lui donne pas un antidote dans un laps de temps court.

-Il est allergique à la citrouille ?

-Non mais j'ai trouvé les effets d'une potion dans la boisson. Si je ne sais pas rapidement les composants de celle-ci, je ne pourrai pas créer un antidote et il mourra.

Les visages des jeunes gens se décomposèrent. Draco s'avança vers Kai et pointa le bout de sa baguette vers Ginny qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Qu'as-tu mis dans le verre ?

-Pourquoi accusez-vous ma sœur ?!

-Elle était assise à la gauche de Harry !

-Tu es tout autant suspect Malfoy !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de verser une stupide potion dans son verre pour avoir son attention !

-Qu'insinues-tu Malfoy ? Que ma sœur a eu recours à un philtre d'amour ?

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Cria Morgane

Elle se précipita vers Kai et réussit à lui faire lâcher prise puis fit face à Ginny qui se massait la gorge.

-Qu'as-tu versé comme philtre d'amour ? Trancha-t-elle froidement

-Pourquoi vous m'accusez tous ?! Je n'ai rien fais !

Morgane la gifla, elle perdait de plus en plus son sang froid. Un rire hystérique se fit entendre.

-Tu devrais dire la vérité à Morgane, stupide gamine ! Dit Elladora. Elle peut être bien pire que moi quand elle s'énerve. Ouh gentil Harry a pas voulu de moi alors je vais lui donner un philtre d'amour pour qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux de moi. Tu es vraiment idiote et aveugle comme fille. Comment faut-il te faire comprendre qu'il ne voudra jamais de toi ?! Je te jure que je te ferai regretter ton acte !

Elle mit plus de force pour faire lâcher prise aux deux jeunes hommes.

-Ginevra dis moi quel philtre tu as versé ! Répliqua Morgane. Nous perdons du temps, Sehun ne tiendra pas si tu ne nous dis rien.

-Je...Amortentia. Je l'ai acheté dans la boutique des jumeaux.

Morgane invoqua son patronus qui disparut peu après lui avoir confié un message à transmettre.

-Harry peux-tu m'aider à transporter Sehun jusqu'à ma chambre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit le corps inconscient de Sehun dans ses bras.

-Draco j'aurai besoin de tes compétences en potion après qu'ils nous ai dis tous les composants de leur potion.

Deux « plop » se firent entendre et les jumeaux Weasley évaluèrent la situation, l'un d'eux se dirigea vers Morgane et lui tendit une feuille tandis que l'autre s'avança vers Blaise et Théodore.

-Lâchez la.

-T'es malade ! Si on la lâche, elle va tuer ta sœur !

-Elle ne fera rien donc lâchez la.

-Viens pas te plaindre après.

Blaise et Théodore lâchèrent la jeune femme mais à leur plus grande surprise, elle vint se blottir dans les bras du jeune roux, frappant son torse et prononçant des paroles étouffées dans la cape du roux. Quant à lui, il la serrait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux pour la calmer. L'autre jumeau se planta devant Ginny après avoir donné la liste à la jeune brune.

-Maman viendra te chercher dans quelques minutes. Elle n'est vraiment pas contente de ton comportement. Tout comme nous ! Tu nous a menti en nous disant que le philtre était pour une amie. Si nous avions su que tu l'utiliserais sur Harry, jamais nous te l'aurions vendu. Tu es allée trop loin cette fois et je peux te garantir que la punition sera très sévère !

La jeune rousse fondit en larmes et partit en courant, pourquoi se liguaient-ils tous contre elle ?!

-Hermione peux-tu contacter Sirius par cheminette et lui demander d'envoyer Kreattur pour me porter les ingrédients de potion que j'ai laissé chez lui cet été ? Demanda Morgane

Une lueur interrogative s'alluma dans le regard de Hermione.

-Les explications seront pour plus tard, dit Morgane

Harry suivit Morgane jusqu'à sa chambre où il déposa Sehun sur le lit, Kai ayant repris sa forme de petit garçon s'allongea à côté de lui et lui chuchotait des paroles à l'oreille. Morgane et Draco allèrent dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme et peu après que Kreattur apparut avec les ingrédients, ils se mirent à la concoction de l'antidote.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Morgane fit avaler la potion à Sehun qui ferait bientôt effet. Elle ressortit de la chambre laissant Sehun et Kai ensemble et alla rejoindre les autres dans le petit salon. Elle prit place sur un fauteuil et soupira.

-C'est bon je lui ai donné la potion, il se réveillera demain.

Tous furent soulagés d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Le pire était enfin passé. Ginny avait été emmené par sa mère furieuse peu après l'arrivée des jumeaux, elle ne tolérait vraiment pas son comportement immature. Elle avait transplané emportant avec elle Ginny et ses réprimandes. Les jumeaux les avaient suivi juste après.

-Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure des révélations, dit Morgane avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Donc je commence. Je suis fiancée à Sirius depuis cet été.

Tous furent surpris par sa révélation sauf Elladora et Harry qui savaient déjà pour leur relation. La guerre les avait rapproché et les sentiments avaient évolué aussi au fil du temps passé ensemble.

-Je sais ça surprend au début mais vous vous y ferez. Harry en est tombé de sa chaise quand on lui a annoncé.

Morgane rit en repensant à la scène tandis que Harry rougissait de honte. Il fallait dire que débarquer dans la cuisine et annoncer « Nous allons nous marier » sans aucun préambule surprenait beaucoup.

-Bien puisqu'on révèle tous nos petits secrets, dit Elladora. Fred et moi sommes en couple depuis un an. Bon nous avions décidé de l'annoncer à noël mais autant le faire maintenant. Content Ron de m'avoir comme belle-sœur ? Oui je sais, tu es au comble du bonheur.

Ron était loin d'être au comble du bonheur, il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Oh mon dieu il avait une folle comme belle-sœur. Draco eut un petit sourire malicieux en voyant l'expression de Ron. Il attrapa la main de Harry et le souleva du sofa puis le tira vers lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Voyons Weasley sois heureux d'avoir une si charmante demoiselle comme belle-sœur.

Ron releva les yeux vers lui et se figea en voyant où Harry était assis.

-Q-Que...Harry...Malfoy que lui as-tu fais ?!

-Mais rien voyons. J'ai bien le droit d'enlacer mon petit-ami. Et puis sois heureux, très bientôt notre famille s'agrandira.

Draco posa ses mains sur le ventre de Harry et fit un sourire espiègle à Ron. Le jeune roux blêmit et s'évanouit à cette annonce.

-Draco ! Le réprimanda Harry. Pourquoi tu as dis ce mensonge ?

-Je voulais voir la Belette tourner de l'œil.

Harry soupira d'exaspération. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir un petit-ami comme ça ?

-Il était temps ! S'exclama Elladora. Je commençais à penser que jamais vous n'avoueriez que vous étiez en couple.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Morgane. Nous pensions que vous le diriez bien plus tôt. Je dois te féliciter Draco, garder tout ton sang froid alors que ton copain se faisait ouvertement draguer par Ginny devait être vraiment difficile.

-Attendez ! Vous le saviez ?! Demanda abasourdie Hermione

-Bien sûr.

-Mais alors pourquoi nous embarquer dans un plan pour les mettre ensemble ?

-Oh c'est très simple. Nous voulions vous faire à l'idée de les voir en couple et provoquer des occasions pour qu'ils se dévoilent.

-Pourquoi nous avoir rien dis ? Demanda Blaise à Draco

-On avait peur de votre réaction, répondit Harry

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Cet été, dit Draco. Nous attendions le bon moment pour vous l'annoncer. Je ne voulais pas que Harry souffre du rejet de ses amis.

-Nous ne l'aurions jamais rejeté ! Rétorqua Hermione

-En es-tu réellement sûre Granger ? Harry est venu me voir dévasté un soir après une discussion avec ton cher ami Weasley sur la possibilité pour lui d'aimer un homme. Ton ami a eu des paroles blessantes. Alors ne viens pas me dire après que vous l'auriez tout de suite accepté.

-Ron a toujours été un imbécile, dit-elle. Mais il aurait accepté en voyant que Harry est heureux avec toi. Je ne veux pas détruire le bonheur de Harry et si toi tu arrives à le combler entièrement je ne peux pas m'opposer. Mais si tu le fais souffrir je ne me retiendrai pas de te le faire regretter.

-Je prends note de ton avertissement Granger.

Ron reprit connaissance, le regard un peu hagard.

-J'ai fais un drôle de rêve. J'ai rêvé que Harry portait la progéniture démoniaque de Malfoy.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve la Belette, répliqua Draco

-Quoi ?! Non ce n'est pas possible...

-Draco ! Le réprimanda une nouvelle fois Harry. Ne l'écoute pas Ron, je n'attends aucun enfant.

-Ouf ça me rassure. Imaginez un mini Malfoy, l'horreur !

-Oh ce serait trop adorable, dit Morgane rêveuse

-T'es folle, ce serait l'enfer !

Harry sourit en voyant leurs amis se chamailler, il était soulagé qu'ils acceptent leur couple. Draco resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Oui il était vraiment heureux d'être entouré de tous ses amis et avoir Draco, l'homme qu'il aime, à ses côtés, le comblant chaque jour. Personne ne savait de quoi l'avenir serait fais mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ils profiteraient tous de chaque moment passé ensemble pour créer de merveilleux souvenirs. Les jours sombres étaient loin derrière eux maintenant.

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire leur petite aventure et que ça vous a plu.**

 **En ce qui concerne les personnages, je vous conseille d'aller sur google images et taper « EXO Kai Sehun Tao » pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent car ils existent réellement.**

 **Ensuite en ce qui concerne la ressemblance entre Draco et Sehun. Et bien c'est un délire que nous avons avec Sherlock mais nous ne sommes pas les seules à le penser, Sehun est la version asiatique de Draco comme pour un autre exemple, D.O (du même groupe de musique que Sehun) est la version asiatique de Harry quand il porte ses lunettes.**

 **Enfin bref laissez une petite review si vous le souhaitez sinon je vous dis à une prochaine ~**


End file.
